Take A Bow
by Huntress1
Summary: A fic to Madonna's song 'Take A Bow'. Stephanie loves Chris, but is he too blind to see it?


Take A Bow  
  
  
Summary: A fic to Madonna's song 'Take a bow'. Stephanie longs for Chris, but is he too blind to see it?  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own them. Why must you people pester me?  
  
Rated: PG of course.. My mother reads these!  
  
Distribution: Smoochy Dreams... Anywhere else, just ask.  
  
Authors Notes: I love Madonna. I love fan fiction. I love Stephanie and Chris. You love my story.  
~~~~  
  
  
//Take a bow  
The night is over  
This masquerade is  
Getting older//  
  
Stephanie sighed, changing out of her leopard print halter top and black lace-up leather pants. Raw had been long and hard. Not only did she have a match with Lita, but she had to listen to Chris Jericho insult her again. Chris Jericho. Just his name sent chills up and down her spine. She hated him when he called her all those dirty names. No, it wasn't he she hated. It was the fact that she wanted him, and she couldn't have him. It was the way he said her name, like she was some inferior child who didn't know right from wrong. It was the way he looked at her, with those taunting eyes, daring her to say a word. It was the way she loved him, and the way he didn't love her back.   
  
// Lights are low  
The curtains down  
Theres no one here//  
  
Stephanie left her locker room, walking the dimly lit halls. It was around 12:30, an hour and a half after Raw, and she doubted anyone was here. She turned a corner, and bumped into a --very solid-- body. Startled, she looked up into the surprised eyes of Chris Jericho. He had practically scared her out of her skin, but there he was, a slightly annoyed/slightly amused smirk on his face. She swallowed hard, her heart pounding as he opened his mouth to say something.   
  
// Say your lines  
But  
Do you feel them?   
Do you mean what you say  
When theres no one around  
Watching you, watching me//  
  
"Well if it isn't the hooker of 32nd street." He smirked. Shoving her feelings aside, Steph glared at him. "Where? I've always wanted to meet her. Heard she looked something like your mother." His smirk melted into a sarcastic smile, silently cursing himself for practically giving her that one. "Sure Princess, my mothers hott, but I didn't know you went that way. Stay away from her, she's married." Her mouth dropped open, furious that he had such nerve. She sputtered out some insult, then turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
// Your one lonely star  
One lonely star you don't know who you are //   
  
Later that night, she lay alone in her bed thinking of him. Hunter was off somewhere, probably with the real hooker of 32nd. (Trish? Stacy?) A tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged the pillow to her chest. Pain exploded inside her, and she wondered what she had done to deserve this. She was alone-- utterly alone.   
  
*  
  
// I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known its true  
You took my love for granted   
Why, oh, why  
This show is over   
Say goodbye.//   
  
Stephanie slipped on her beige miniskirt, long sleeved black lace shirt, and ankle boots. SmackDown would begin in a few minutes, and she had to look the part of the domineering, manipulative bitch she played. If only people could see past her character. Then again, she didn't really give them much chance to. 'Oh well.' She sighed to herself. 'Better go out and get this over with.' Watching the monitor, she could see Chris standing in the ring, insulting her again. Her jaw set and head held high, she walked to the ring.   
  
//Make them laugh  
It comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where your breakin' my heart//  
  
  
The crowd broke out into the 'slut, slut, slut' chant as soon as she entered the ring. Instead of breaking down in tears, she merely laughed. God it killed her to laugh.  
  
//Hide behind a smile  
All the world loves the plot//  
  
"Don't you get tired of this, Jericho?" Steph asked, trying to look bored and undaunted. "I mean, really. Week after week, show after show, you come out here and insult me. I know, I know: Your surprised I actually know what your saying since my brains are in my chest; but hey in that case I must have a lot of brains!" The crowd laughed uncertainly, not quite sure why she was using Jericho-worthy lines on herself. Chris looked flabbergasted, but tried to hide it with a smug look. Steph didn't buy it for a second. "Wondering why I'm helping you?" She asked. Before he could say anything, she interrupted. "It's simple. I don't care WHAT you or anyone else thinks anymore. I'm above you. You mean nothing to me. Your an it, a bug, an inferior. So Jericho, call me what you want, but the fact still remains: It doesn't bother me."  
  
//Wish you well  
I can not stay //  
  
"Good luck in your match tonight. Then again, I guess you should wish me luck in your match tonight. If I'm lucky, Rock will kill you and get you out of my hair... Bye now!" She smiled at him, a smile she would give to a little girl on the beach, not one of her I'm-going-to-get-you smirks. She stepped out of the ring and walked up the ramp, trying so very hard to hold in the tears. Chris just watched her go, completely confused.  
  
//You deserve an award   
For the role that you play  
No more   
Masquerade  
Your one lonely star   
(One lonely star you don't know who you are)//  
  
Back in her locker room, Stephanie sat praying she had done a good job. Praying he wouldn't come after her. Praying he wouldn't see her true feelings, and taunt her with them. Praying she could fall in love with someone who didn't hate her. Little did she know that 2 hallways over and 3 doors down, Chris was praying the exact same things. She was either blind, or just didn't care. He loved her, and wanted to be with her.. but it looked like that was just not going to happen. Didn't she realize he only teased her because he liked her? That he only wanted her attention? God damn women were hard to figure out. She sent him mixed signals: One minute she was calling him Tiger and going along with his game, the next she called him an it. Chris wondered if it was easier to just be gay.  
  
  
  
  
  
//I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known its true  
You took my love for granted   
Why, oh, why  
This show is over say goodbye. //  
  
'Well, I guess its time for me to go.' Steph and Chris thought at the same time. SmackDown was over, and other than a Perry Saturn promo (Santa Clause is purple and orange so the whale can pinch the kelps booty! Your welcome.) the night had been dull. Their little confrontation had wounded them both more than the other could ever know. Walking out into the hall, Steph kept her head down, hoping not to run into anyone. After her promo in the ring with Chris, she really wasn't up to chit chat. So, it being her luck, someone ran into her, knocking her to the ground. Looking up, she saw it was Chris. By the startled expression on his face, she could tell he hadn't meant to run into her. Silently Steph wondered how many times a week they were going to bump into eachother.   
  
//All the world is a stage  
And everyone has played a part  
But how was I to  
Know which was the story goes?   
How was I to know you'd break  
(you'd break, you'd break, you'd break)  
You'd break my heart?//  
  
After a few minutes of staring at eachother, they realized she was still on the ground. Chris stuck his hand out to help her up, and she let him. Still a word had not been spoken. "Sorry." They muttered at the same time. Laughing softly, Steph brushed herself off. Again, they stared at eachother for a few minutes. After awhile, Steph began to feel uncomfortable. She could notice it in Chris too. At the same instant she did, Chris turned and left. Both listened to the echo of eachothers footsteps. The same thoughts ran through both of their heads: 'It wont work. He (she, in Chris's case) hates me. But one day, we will be together.' Chris turned around, as did Steph. Each offered the other a tentative smile, then left. 'One day...'  
  
//I've always been in love with you  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted  
Why, oh, why  
This show is over   
Say goodbye  
Say goodbye...  
Say goodbye.//  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
